Soul Link
by Steffikins
Summary: Sequel to 'I Had A Dream Once'. Every person has a soul. Every soul is only one half of a whole. Soul mates are two people whose souls are completed when together. The force that draws the two together? The Soul Link. Sure, it was a dream. But the link? That was real. Will they discover that for themselves? Or will they remain incomplete? Only time will tell...


**This is a sequel to my fic called 'I Had A Dream Once'. I highly recommend reading it first, as you may be very confused and lost reading this one. As always, I claim no rights to Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha or any of the other awesome characters in this fic. I write purely for my enjoyment and yours, not for profit. Enjoy!**

**- ~SL~**

He was drawn to that place. He stood on the corner, watching the lights and hearing the music inside. He watched the people who entered, scanning each face. Groups of young women smiled at him as they passed on their way to the club. Some blushed as he stared into every pair of eyes, others smiled and a few even spoke to him, offering him a fun night. The bold ones always left disappointed, he wasn't looking for just anyone. But who could blame them for trying, this man standing alone on the corner was built like a greek god. Tall, sculpted and handsome, he was the demon Adonis in the flesh. Silver hair like silk hung past his hips, his white collared button up shirt couldn't hide his perfectly shaped muscles. The magenta markings on his face contrasted with his milky pale skin and his eyes looked like liquid gold. And the icing on the delicious cake was his power. Anyone with any ability at all could sense his overwhelming aura. This man, this demon, could lay waste to a city without messing his hair and most around him knew it. It terrified most and thrilled some, including the one he searched for every night on that corner.

But every night, he was disappointed. Still, he was drawn to that place, praying and hoping they would own the night once more.

- ~~~SL~~~

She couldn't go back to that place. Sango begged and pleaded, but she refused. She couldn't bear to see that club again, knowing he wasn't there. Her friend just couldn't understand, she wasn't there. Okay, technically neither was she, but the smile on her face when she thought of him and the pain in her chest when she remembered none of it really happened were very real. She knew he was out there, she saw him on the street. At first, she regretted letting Sango pull her away that day. She thought she'd missed her chance. But now, she was almost relieved. As bad as the pain was now, what would have happened if she had spoken to him and he had thought she was crazy? No, she couldn't handle that, one of her best friends already thought she was for not wanting to go to the club over a "stupid dream". If he told her she was nuts, her heart would shatter.

Kirara was far more sympathetic to her friends inner torment. She could tell that she was truly hurting inside, but had no way to help. Kirara had met her through Sango, who was sweet, but held the world at arm's length. From the moment they were introduced, she knew that this girl was different. This girl wore her heart on her sleeve and embraced those around her. She made the people she loved part of her, so when one was missing, it ate at her soul. This man she dreamt of, that she confided in Kirara about, was very real and a part of her now. And missing him was eating her alive.

Kirara stood in the doorway, watching Sango try to reason with their distraught friend. When she mentioned that he might be there as a last ditch effort to get her to go (which Sango didn't believe at all, she simply humored her friend's belief that her dream man really existed), Kirara did not miss the fear that flashed through those chocolate eyes before she refused to go. Sango threw her hands in the air and stormed out, slamming her own bedroom door.

It was time for a talk.

- ~~~SL~~~

"Alright, so you know I don't give a rats ass about you. You're an asshole and the only reason I'm even here is because Pops asked me to work here before he died. But what is wrong with you lately?! Every morning you come in looking like you've been up all night, files are piling up on your desk and you have called me a whelp in weeks." Inuyasha looked down at his brother with nervous irritation. There was something going on and, not that he'd ever admit it, it worried him. It also pissed him off, but it was so unlike Sesshomaru that he couldn't deal with it anymore. He had to know. Ever since he found him at his desk that morning he was so confused, Sesshomaru been off somehow. And it was driving him insane!

Sesshomaru looked up at his little brother through tired eyes. He knew his lack of sleep and distraction was obvious, but he didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone that you fell in love with a woman in your dreams and learned she was real but have never spoken to the girl? How does that not sound like he's losing his mind? Besides, Inuyasha was the last person he ever wanted to confide in. Maybe Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend and the resident pervert, who seemed to be a bit more trustworthy. Or even his friend, the new intern they just hired. Sesshomaru couldn't remember that one's name, but Miroku gave him rave reviews and he seemed to be doing well. Apparently they had been friends for years before he and Inuyasha had ever met, and once introduced, Inuyasha decided he would not be joining that particular circle of friends. His explanation was a simple one. "The guy annoys me." All the more reason to hire him, in Sesshomaru's opinion. Anyone who annoyed his annoying little brother was welcome in Shikon Industries. But he would talk to anyone before confiding in this idiot.

"Well? You gonna say anything?" Inuyasha tapped his foot. He was not a patient man and he was already upset.

"No."

Inuyasha blinked. "Seriously? No? That's it? You owe me an explanation!" His voice boomed and Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he heard his new receptionist squeak in surprise and the tinkling of breaking glass outside his office. Poor thing must have dropped another glass. She wasn't quite used to Inuyasha's outbursts yet and everything he yelled unexpectedly, she broke something.

"I owe you nothing, little brother." He replied, as he stood from his desk chair and looked down at Inuyasha, who took a step back. "But check with Ayame on your way out, it seems you owe me something else glass and breakable."

Growling, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the obvious dismissal. "You know what? I don't even fucking care!" He turned on his heels and stomped out, slamming the door and knocking several pictures off the wall in the hallway.

As more tinkling of broken glass was heard, Sesshomaru groaned. He should have known better than to hang anything with glass in it. He pressed the buzzer and his receptionist's voice, which was clearly shaking, responded quickly. "Yes ?"

"When you replace the photographs in the hall, use Plexiglas in the frames instead, Miss Ayame." He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes Sir."

"And Ayame?"

"Yes Sir?"

He almost smiled. "Do not fear Inuyasha. While brash and loud, he will not harm you."

Sesshomaru could hear her smile. "Yes Sir."

He sat back down in his chair and leaned back, staring at his ceiling and getting lost in visions of chocolate eyes, red wine and stars.

- ~~~SL~~~

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the light knock on the door. "Kagome? It's Kirara, can we talk?" Her voice was soft and Kagome smiled.

"Sure, come on in." She smiled wider as her friend entered. She loved Sango, but sometimes she didn't seem to get her like Kirara did. This girl was the silent observer who tried to get the whole picture before speaking or forming opinions. She was much easier to talk to.

"So tell me more about him." Kirara sat down on Kagome's bed and smiled. "His name was Sesshomaru?" She smirked at her friend's blush.

She scooted closer before she responded. "Yeah. And I told you everything I know. But I saw him, I know he's real. The way he looked at me... It was like he was shocked I was there. Kirara, do you think it's possible he had the same dream?"

Kirara looked at the ceiling. "I think that soul mates are connected Kagome. I think that maybe your souls were calling out to each other. It's the only thing that makes sense to me, you are so heartbroken after one night with the man, and it wasn't even in person." She got quiet before looking at her best friend with a devilish grin. "So how do we find him?" She almost laughed at the panic-stricken look on her friend's face. "Oh come on, if he's your dream guy, do you want to find him?" The look on Kagome's face erased her smile instantly. "Kagome?"

"What if I'm crazy Kirara? What if he didn't have the same dream? What if I was only seeing what I wanted to see when I saw him? What if I saw him randomly in the past and he was just the memory of a random guy my brain chose for a fantasy?" She looked at her lap as tears began to well in her eyes. "What if I meet him... And it's all wrong?"

In an instant, she was wrapped in her friend's arms. "What if you're not crazy? What if he did have the same dream and is looking for you? What if he's your soul mate and you'll never find true happiness without him? Can you risk it Kagome? Follow your heart, what does it tell you to do?"

Kagome giggled softly. "It tells me you're the best Kirara. And I should eat ice cream, lots of ice cream." Both girls giggled.

"Then we must get ice cream!" Kirara pointed to the door and Kagome laughed as the both hopped off the bed and went to find shoes. Kagome needed to treat her other best friend as well. Maybe Sango was right about the club...


End file.
